smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Агни
Мифология Мало что может сравниться с пламенем, которое способно как разрушать, так и очищать. Агни, бог огня, является воплощение качеств, за каждое из которых отвечает одна из его двух голов. Существует множество сказаний об Агни, но ни одно не раскрывает тайны его происхождения. Иные думают, что Агни появился от трения двух деревянных палочек, что создали первый огонь, другие приписывают ему космическое происхождение - из энергии, что создала все сущее. В начале времен роль Агни не уступала роли его брата-близнеца Индры - на его плечах лежало множество обязанностей. В противовес брату, что служит покровителем воинов, Агни - главное лицо священников и посредник между смертными и богами. Огонь всегда присутствует на индийских ритуалах - поэтому именно Агни доносит до богов слова молений и жертвоприношения, путешествуя между Небом и Землей. Ему рады в каждом доме и чтут за преданность. С помощью огня Агни несет людям тепло и свет, а также очищает все нечистое. Дым от его костров - это сам воздух, что не дает небу упасть. Несмотря на свою доброту и услужливость - у Агни все же два лица. Одно из них повернуто к богам и людям, и олицетворяет доброту и очищение. Другое же - мрачное и решительное, направляет бога огня играть свою роль во вселенском цикле созидания и разрушения - и Агни превращает все злодеяния этого мира в пепел. Abilities Gameplay Agni is a bursty, albeit sustainable mage. With his three effective wave clearing abilities and a solid escape, he makes for a safe and formidable mid laner. All of Agni's abilities synergize with Noxious Fumes, allowing him to stun his opponents on every one of his other moves, following up with either a defensive getaway or another offensive burst of fiery damage. Before Agni gains access to his ultimate, his effective range is very limited, and he is very susceptible to attacks as soon as his Path of Flames is on cooldown. After unlocking Rain Fire, his ranged damage output increases, as well as his sustainability, as Rain Fire does not cost any mana to use and can hold up to three charges. Agni is able to zone enemies and safely clear minion waves from a distance, making him an excellent matchup against nearly every lane enemy. His free Rain Fire charges allow him to aggressively bully the enemy away from the minion wave, forcing them to lose gold and experience to the tower. In the late game, Agni is a very dangerous character and can output a very high amount of damage within a short timeframe on multiple targets. Even his evasive move, Path of Flames, will leave a painful damage over time effect to any enemy who walks over it. Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *Agni's Swagni skin originated from players calling Agni's old model Swagni, due to his original walk animation. The skin's walk animation also references this. *There is an announcer pack themed after Agni's Swagni skin, given as a reward for gathering 6,000 Fantasy Points for the Season Ticket 2015. You can listen to it here: Swagni Announcer pack. *One of Agni's jokes, "Only you can prevent forest fires. Well... Unless I'm around.", is probably a reference to the 1980's Smokey the Bear commercial. *One of Agni's taunts, "Like a match, I burn more than once.", is a reference to the prank where where you burn a match, then shut the fire and touch someones skin with the burnt area. *Agni's Infernal skin is a possible reference to the character Human Torch from Marvel Comics' The Fantastic Four. *One of Infernal Agni's Warding quote, "Ward on!", might be in reference to the Human Torch's catchphrase, "Flame on!". *One of Infernal Agni's taunts, "Go hot or go home!", is a altered version of the title of the song Get Hot or Go Home. *One of Swagni's quotes when he uses his 1st ability, "Can you dig it, sucker!", is a reference to a quote made in the film The Warriors. *One of Swagni's quotes when he uses his 2nd ability, "Swagni Pimp Slap!", is a reference to the saying Pimp Slap. *Swagni's quote when he uses his ultimate, "Make it rain!", is a reference to the saying and song with the same title Make It Rain by singer '[Fat Joe.'' *One of Swagni's taunts, "''You play with fire, you might get burned.", is a reference to the saying Play with fire. Skins Default= |-|Incinerator= or 9500 |skinvoice=Agni voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Incinerator.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Volcanic= |skinvoice=Agni voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Volcanic.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Swagni= |skinvoice=Swagni voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Swagni.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Triumph & Agni= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin is awarded for completing the Spread the Love Achievement (Played 10 hours with a player you have referred in your party). }} |-|Curse Agni= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin is part of the "SWC 2016 Digital Loot Pack" bundle (1300 ). }} |-|Infernal= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin could only be obtained by unlocking 12 or more items from the Odyssey before January 9, 2015. }} |-|Golden= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Golden.png }} |-|Legendary= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Legendary.png }} |-|Diamond= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Agni Diamond.png }}